Cardfight Vanguard: Link Joker Chronicles
by GodEaterBurstFan
Summary: Angelica H. Thompson has recently became a Card-fighter after she receives a Genesis deck from her father. Her dream of becoming a Card-fighter has been realized. But little does she know that she would get involved in a war that spans two planets where she and her fellow Card-fighters are the last line of defense.
1. Character Bio

**Cardfight Vanguard: Link Joker Chronicles Character Bio**

**Name: **Angelica H. Thompson

**Nicknames: **Angel or Angie (She don't mind people using either)

**Age:** 16

**Nationality: **Caucasian/American/Japanese

**Deck: **Genesis (Regalia Build)

**Avatar(s): **Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica (Angelica's Vanguard. They develop a very sisterly bond.)

Regalia of Omniscience, Minerva (becomes her 2nd avatar later on in the fanfiction)

**Hobbies: **Loves reading Sherlock Holmes, watching Cardfights, playing Cardfight Vanguard

**Personality:** She is very friendly and cheerful and easy-going. She always have a smile on her face which is infectious. She is very caring towards her friends to the point that she is willing to sacrifice everything to help them. When things gets very serious, she becomes very calm, collected, and calculating.

**Appearance: **She is the same height as Aichi. She has green colored hair which is the same color as Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica's, which goes slightly past her shoulder. She also has beautiful emerald colored eyes which attracts the attention from most teenage males. She wears an emerald-green t-shirt, an emerald-green mini skirt, and emerald-green thigh highs. She wears a pair of tennis shoes which rounds out her outfit.

**Special Abilities: Psy-Qualia **(She has a very unique version of it.)

**Prophecy** (She has visions about events that will happen on both Earth and on Planet Cray in the future.)

**Omniscience **(She could see Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica when she spiritually materializes on Earth as well as communicate with her.)


	2. Prologue

**Prologue: Angelica's First Cardfight  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Cardfight Vanguard anime. I only own my original character(s).**

**Note: Angelica-sama is how Angelica refers to her avatar, Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica**

**Note #2: If you haven't watched the anime, Sub-Manager is Shin and Misaki's cat.**

***Please comment and rate. All criticisms are accepted.***

* * *

**_Cardfight Vanguard. It is the card game which took the whole world by storm two years ago. It initially started in Japan but it started spreading all over the world until tournaments were being held all over the world. Currently, there are thousands of Card-fighters all over the world trying to be the best by fighting on the spiritual planet of Cray. Angelica H. Thompson has been wanting to become a Card-fighter herself and she finally gets a chance to become one. Little does she know that she would get tangled up in events that would determine the fate of both Earth and Planet Cray._**

* * *

**Front Gate of the Miyaji Academy**

**July 4**

**2 PM**

"Hey, Angelica!" A red headed girl called out which caught the attention of a green haired girl who was about to walk off the Miyaji Academy campus. The green haired girl turned around in surprise and stopped walking. The green haired girl took a quick look at the other girl before a smile started appearing on her face.

"Oh. Hey, Akiza." Angelica replied cheerfully as Akiza glomped her which caused her to giggle slightly. Akiza and Angelica had been classmates for over a year and they had a very sisterly relationship. Angelica was very used to Akiza's glomping since she does it almost every time they met. Akiza released her grip around Angelica before she started fumbling around in her backpack before pulling out a box. Akiza beamed happily as she handed Angelica the box. Angelica took it from Akiza's hand with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Happy Birthday, Angelica! I heard about how much you want to become a Card-fighter so I bought you this so you could at least start building a deck." Akiza exclaimed happily as Angelica finally realized what Akiza had given her. It was a box of VG-BT14 Brilliant Strike which was the newest booster pack for Cardfight Vanguard. Angelica gratefully thanked Akiza for her present which made Akiza beam even brighter.

"By the way, Akiza. Do you want to stop by Card Capital for a little bit?" Angelica asked cheerfully as she gently stuffed her present into her messenger bag. Akiza happily replied "yes" as she took out her deck box. Angelica knew that Akiza had a Liberator deck that she wanted to test out. Angelica had heard about the place from her classmate and friend, Aichi Sendou. She had stopped by the place from time to time and she had become friends with Misaki and Sub-manager the cat.

"Let's go." Angelica ordered cheerfully as she walked quickly towards Card Capital with Akiza following closely behind her. Angelica was determined to buy a trial deck so she could start her career as a Card-fighter.

**Card Capital**

**2:30 PM**

"Hmm… That's odd. All the lights have been turned off and yet the front doors are unlocked." Akiza reported in a confused tone. Akiza guessed that everyone went out for lunch or something but Angelica wasn't convinced so she decided to walk inside the shop.

"Hey. Wait, Angelica!" Akiza exclaimed as she followed her friend into Card Capitol. Suddenly, the lights turned on revealing Misaki, Shin, Aichi, and Angelica's father standing under an intricate banner which had the words "Happy Birthday" on it.

"Happy Birthday, Angelica!" All four of the exclaimed simultaneously as Angelica covered her mouth with her right hand in shock. Akiza just stood there scratching the back of her head watching as Angelica's father walked up and hugged her.

"Dad. I thought that you were busy with work today. What are you doing here at Card Capitol?" Angelica replied in a confused tone as he chuckled.

"I decided to take a whole day off celebrate your birthday, Angelica. Your mother and I knew how much you wanted to become a Card-fighter so we decided on something special for your birthday." Her father answered as he released his grip from Angelica. He then took out a emerald-green deck box with had the picture of Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica on front cover as well as the back of the deck box from a deck box holder that was on the counter near the register.

"Happy Birthday, Angelica." Her father spoke calmly as he instructed her to extend her hands out. Angelica did what she was told and extended both her hands out. Her father then gently placed the deck box on her palms.

"Thank You, Father." Angelica replied gratefully and respectfully as she opened up the deck box and took out the deck it contained. Angelica was surprised that it contained a fully built Genesis deck and its ace card was Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica. For some reason, Angelica felt a green aura emanating from the deck and from her own body. Angelica wasn't why but she closed her eyes while holding her new deck close to her chest. Angelica then felt the green aura surround her whole body. The green aura caused a vision to run through her head which caused her to mentally open her eyes. Angelica found herself in a field full of flowers. She caught a glimpse of a young woman who was sitting underneath an Oak tree.

**Angelica's Vision**

**Planet Cray**

"_Where am I?" Angelica asked herself as she looked around the landscape. From what she could tell, she wasn't on Earth anymore and that unnerved her slightly._

"_You are on Planet Cray, my lady." A female voice answered respectfully which caused her to turn around to face the speaker. A beautiful young women wearing a white and red outfit was standing in front of her. She also had a black staff and a large metal ring floating behind her. Angelica took a long look at the young woman before a surprised look appeared on her face. Angelica couldn't believe that Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica was standing in front of her. _

"_I apologize for surprising you like that, my lady." Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica replied respectfully when she notice Angelica's surprised face. Angelica then started explaining there was no harm done and that she was surprised in seeing her in person. _

"_I see what you mean, my lady." Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica replied respectfully as Angelica asked why she was on Planet Cray. Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica explained that she had mentally teleported her to Plant Cray because she wanted to personally meet the cardfighter she was destined be a Vanguard for. Angelica felt very humble due Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica was treating her_

"_I am extremely honored to have you as my Vanguard, Angelica-sama." Angelica answered respectfully as she bowed respectfully to Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica. Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica was surprised at how respectful she was. With formalities aside, both of them sat down and started talking about themselves for a couple hours. Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica finally stood up after a while and extended her hand to Angelica. _

"_I had had a wonderful time talking to you, my lady. I shall do my best to make sure that you are safe from harm." Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica spoke calmly as she looked into Angelica's emerald-colored eyes._

"_I'll do my best to protect you, too. I promise you that." Angelica replied determinedly as a bright green light engulfed Angelica's body._

_End of Angelica's Vision_

Angelica opened her eyes a few minutes later and found herself still in Card Capital. Angelica was very surprised at how vivid the vision she had was been. Angelica shook her head a little bit to clear her head a bit. Angelica then let out a big smile before she walked up and wrapped her arms around her father.

"I see that you have enjoyed the first part of your birthday present. There is more to your birthday present." Her father informed calmly as he let go of Angelica and turned towards Aichi with a smile. He then gave him a thumbs up which signaled him to act. Aichi then walked up in front of Angelica with a slight smile on his face.

"Well, Angelica. Are you ready for a Cardfight?" Aichi inquired calmly as he took out his deck box.

"Yep. Anyways, I want to test out the deck I got from my father." Angelica replied cheerfully as she and Aichi walked over to one of the Cardfight Tables. Both Aichi and Angelica took out one card from their decks and placed it face down in the Vanguard Circle.

"Oh, Angelica. Do you want me to teach you the rules?" Aichi inquired as he began shuffling his deck.

"That's okay, Aichi. I kind of got a general idea of the rules through watching Cardfights on TV." Angelica answered reassuringly as she started shuffling her deck. After a couple seconds of shuffling their respective decks, both of the placed their decks on their respective deck zone.

"Well, Angelica. Since this is your first Cardfight, you should go first." Aichi suggested with a slight smile as both he and Angelica placed their index and middle fingers on the respective starting Vanguards.

"Stand up, my Vanguard!" the two cardfighter exclaimed as they flipped their respective starting Vanguards.

"Wingal Liberator **(POW: 5000)**!" exclaimed Aichi.

"Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari **(POW: 5000)**!" exclaimed Angelica.

Misaki, Shin, Akiza, and Angelica's father gathered around the Cardfight table where the two Cardfighters were playing at. They all were interested in seeing how Angelica would do against Aichi. Akiza stood by the counter playing with Sub-Manager.

**Cardfight Begins**

Angelica and Aichi found themselves in a small valley under the full white moon of Planet Cray. Aichi became a blue and white dog which had the distinctive golden armor of the Liberators while Angelica turned into a Battle Maiden who was armed with a katana and was wearing a red and white kimono.

"Angelica. I noticed that you are using the new Genesis clan. I never fought a Genesis user before so I'll do my very best." Aichi spoke calmly.

"I do my very best as well. I'll go first since this is my first Cardfight." Angelica answered calmly as she drew a card and looked at her hand.

"I ride Witch of Cats, Cumin **(POW: 7000)**! Angelica exclaimed as her Vanguard changed from a Battle Maiden to a young girl with orange hair, a mostly light bluish outfit and a blue and white cat on her lap.

"I move Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari to the rear guard position behind the vanguard and I call another Witch of Cats, Cumin to left rear rear guard circle." Angelica declared as she moved Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari behind her Vanguard and placed Witch of Cats, Cumin to her left.

"I soul charge two due to both of my Witch of Cats, Cumin's effect." Angelica reported calmly while smiling slightly as she took two cards from her deck and placed them underneath her vanguard. One of the cards was Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica.

"She could be useful in my soul if I have the Cross-Break ride. I can't be sure if I have the Cross-Break ride so I'll just have to wait and see." Angelica thought quietly as she ended her turn.

"Okay, it is my turn now. I draw." Aichi declared calmly before taking a look at his hand.

"I ride Little Liberator, Marron **(POW: 7000)**!" Aichi said calmly as he placed the card over his vanguard. Aichi then moved Wingal Liberator behind Little Liberator, Marron. He then called another Little Liberator, Marron to the front left rear guard circle.

"Little Liberator, Marron attacks your Vanguard." Aichi declared as he put Little Liberator, Marron to Rest.

"No guard." Angelica replied.

"Drive trigger check." Aichi declared as he looked at the top card and showed it to Angelica. It had no trigger. Little Liberator, Marron's attack hit Witch of Cats, Cumin directly.

"Damage trigger check." Angelica declared as she showed the top card of her deck to Aichi. It was a "Critical" trigger.

"I give the +5000 boost to Witch of Cats, Cumin **(POW: 7000+5000= 12000)**." Angelica declared as she placed the card into her Damage Zone.

"End turn." Aichi declared calmly after deciding not to attack with his other Little Liberator, Marron. Angelica drew another card and placed it into her hand. Angelica currently had five cards in her hand.

"I ride Witch of Grapes, Grappa." Angelica declared as she placed it on her Vanguard Circle. A female maiden wearing a very light purple shrine maiden outfit replaced her previous Vanguard. Angelica then called Witch of Trees, Jupiter to the front left rear guard circle.

"I attack your Vanguard with Witch of Grapes, Grappa boosted by Amenohoakari." Angelica declared as she put both Witch of Grapes, Grappa and Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari to Rest.

"No guard." Aichi replied as Witch of Grapes, Grappa's attack hit Little Liberator, Marron directly.

"Drive trigger check!" Angelica declared as she showed Aichi the top card of her deck. It was Battle Maiden, Kukurihime.

"I give the critical to Witch of Grapes, Grappa **(Critical: 1+1=2) **and the +5000 boost to Witch of Trees, Jupiter **(POW: 9000+5000=14000)**!" Angelica declared as she placed Battle Maiden, Kukurihime into her hand.

"Damage trigger check." Aichi declared as he revealed the top two cards one at a time to Angelica. Aichi didn't get any triggers so he placed both cards he drew into his Damage Zone.

"I attack your Vanguard with Witch of Trees, Jupiter boosted by Witch of Cats, Cumin **(POW: 14000+7000=21000)**." Angelica declared calmly as she waited for Aichi to respond.

"I guard with Strike Liberator **(SLD: 10000) **and Liberator of Hope, Epona** (SLD: 10000)**." Aichi replied as she placed both to them in his Guard Circle. Both of Aichi's guardians appeared in front of Little Liberator, Marron. Witch of Tree, Jupiter's attack failed to hit Aichi's Vanguard due to his power being 27000 compared to Jupiter's 21000.

"I end my turn. It is your move, Aichi-kun." Angelica replied after giving Aichi a smile. She was having a lot of fun and was actually enjoying it. Aichi smiled back after noticing the happy look on Angelica's face.

"Looks like Angelica is enjoying her first Cardfight very much." Shin commented with a smile on his face as he turned towards Angelica's father. Angelica's father couldn't help but smile at the sight of his daughter being happy.

"Thank you for helping me with Angelica's birthday today. You really made it special for her." Angelica's father answered appreciatively as he rested his hands on Misaki's and Shin's shoulder. Misaki let out a rare smile as she replied by saying that she has always thought of Angelica as a younger sister and that she was glad to help her father plan an amazing birthday for her. All three of them turned their attention back to the Cardfight when they heard Aichi begin reciting a chant.

"Stand up, my avatar! Ride, Blaster Blade Liberator!" Aichi recited calmly as he placed Blaster Blade Liberator onto the Vanguard Circle. Aichi's previous vanguard was replaced with a knight who was clad in silver and gold armor. He has his black and silver sword jammed into the ground in front of him. Aichi moved his Little Liberator, Marron to rear left rear guard circle. Aichi then called Liberator of Silence, Gallatin to his front rear guard circles. Two warriors clad in gold armor appeared next to Blaster Blade Liberator.

"Blaster Blade Liberator's effect kicks in. I counterblast two and I get to retire one of your front row rear guards. I retire your Witch of Trees, Jupiter." Aichi explained calmly as he flipped the two cards in his damage zone face down. Angelica's Witch of Trees quickly moved from its current position to her drop zone.

"I attack your Vanguard with Blaster Blade Liberator boosted by Wingal Liberator **(POW: 9000 +5000=14000)**.

"No guard." Angelica responded while smiling slightly after she looked at her hand. She had developed a plan but she needed to wait until she got four damage in her damage zone. Blaster Blade Liberator's attack landed a direct hit on Witch of Grapes, Grappa.

"Drive trigger check." Aichi replied calmly as he showed Angelica the card he drew. It was Armed Liberator, Gwydion which was a "Draw" trigger. Aichi gave the power boost to one of his Liberator of Silence, Gallatin. Angelica placed the top card of her deck into her damage zone. The card that was sent to her damage zone was Regalia of Omniscience, Minerva. Aichi then drew a card.

"I attack your Vanguard with Liberator of Silence, Gallatin." Aichi declared as he put Liberator of Silence, Gallatin to Rest. Angelica didn't guard so she performed a Damage Trigger check. Angelica got no triggers so she placed another card into her damage zone. Aichi then attacked with his other Liberator of Silence, Gallatin. Angelica didn't guard so she perform a damage trigger check before placing the card into her damage zone.

"I end my turn. It's your move, Angelica." Aichi replied calmly.

"Okay. I draw." Angelica responded calmly as she took a look at the card she drew. It was Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica. Angelica smiled slightly as she took a look at her hand. She currently had a Perfect Guard, a Quintet Wall, an Ordain Owl, an Apple Witch, Cider and another Witch of Trees, Jupiter. She then took a look at her damage zone which was currently at four. Angelica was set for using the Limit Breaks that her Grade 3s has. Angelica smiled slightly before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to clear her mind.

"Can you lend me your assistance, Angelica-sama?" Angelica thought quietly as Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica appeared next to her mentally.

"I would be glad to lend you my assistance, my lady." Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica answered as she looked at Angelica and smiled. Angelica opened her eyes a few seconds later as she started her chant.

"Almighty Sacred Regalia of Genesis, hear my plea and grant me your assistance. Come forth my avatar and show the world the power of your wisdom. I ride Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica." Angelica chanted confidently as she placed Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica into her Vanguard Circle. On Planet Cray, Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica **(POW: 11000) **appeared and took the place of Angelica's previous Vanguard.

"Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica. She must be Angelica's ace card." Aichi thought quietly as he looked at his hand. Aichi currently had three cards in his hands and all of them were Grade 3s.

"I retire Witch of Cats, Cumin and call Ordain Owl in her place. I also call Witch of Trees, Jupiter!" Angelica declared. On Planet Cray, Ordain Owl took the place of Witch of Cats, Cumin and Witch of Tree, Jupiter appeared in front of Ordain Owl.

"I attack Blaster Blade Liberator with Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica boosted by Amenohoakari **(11000+5000=16000)**. When I attack with Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica, I get to soul-charge 1 and she get a power boost **(16000+1000=17000)**. I also get to soul charge another card due to Amenohoakari's effect." Angelica calmly declared as placed two cards into her soul.

"No guard." Aichi replied. Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica's attack scored a direct hit on Blaster Blade Liberator.

"Twin drive check." Angelica informed calmly as she showed Aichi the top two cards of her deck. One of them was Cyber Tiger and the other was Lemon Witch, Limonccino which were both Criticals. She then placed the two cards into her hand.

"Damage trigger check." Aichi declared as he showed Angelica the top three cards. The first two cards had no triggers but the third one was a heal trigger. Aichi healed one damage before placing all three cards in his damage zone.

* * *

_Currently, this is how the battle stands_

**Angelica H. Thompson**

**Hand: 5**

**Soul: 7**

**Damage: 4**

* * *

**Aichi Sendou**

**Hand: 3**

**Soul: 2**

**Damage: 4**

* * *

"I end my turn. It is your move, Aichi." Angelica replied as she rested both Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica and Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari.

"I stand and draw!" Aichi declared as he drew a card. It was Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred. Aichi smiled slightly as he placed the card into his hand.

"Enter the fray, King of all Knights! I ride... Liberator of Round Table, Alfred!" Aichi chanted as he placed Liberator of Round Table, Alfred in his Vanguard Circle. Liberator of Round Table, Alfred **(POW: 11000) **took the place of Aichi previous Vanguard.

"Alfred's Limit Break kicks in. He gains +2000 for every Liberator rear guard I have. I also counter-blast two which allows me to Superior Call a Gold Paladin from the top of my deck." Aichi informed Angelica as he called Pomerugal Liberator behind one of his Liberator of Silence, Gallatin. Aichi then flipped over two more cards in his damage zone which allowed him to call Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth to his only empty rear guard circle. Alfred's attack became 22000.

"I attack Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica with Alfred boosted by Wingal Liberator **(POW: 22000+5000=27000)**!" Aichi declared as he rested Alfred and Wingal Liberator.

"I guard with Goddess of Self-Sacrifice, Kushinada." Angelica responded while discarding Cyber Tiger. Goddess of Self-Sacrifice, Kushinada appeared in front of Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica and blocked the attack. Aichi then drew two cards and placed them in his hand. Aichi then used one of his Liberator of Silence, Gallatin to attack Witch of Trees, Jupiter while being boosted by Pomerugal Liberator which Angelica blocked with Lemon Witch, Limonccino. Aichi then attacked Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica with his other Gallatin. Angelica didn't block so she did a damage trigger check.

"Heal trigger." Angelica revealed as she showed Aichi the Witch of Big Pots, Laurier. She then healed one before placing it in her damage zone. Aichi ended his turn after resting Gallatin.

"I stand and draw." Angelica declared calmly as she drew a card before placing it in her hand. It was another Witch of Trees, Jupiter. Angelica then called Witch of Trees, Jupiter to the rear guard circle to the right of her Vanguard.

"I attack Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred with Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica boosted by Amenohoakari **(11000+5000=16000)**. I soul charge one to give her an extra +1000. I soul charge again thanks to Amenohoakari's effect." informed Angelica as she place two more cards into her soul from her deck.

"I guard with Flame of Victory **(SLD: 10000)**."Aichi responded as he placed then in the Guard Circle. Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred's power became 21000.

"I hope that Angelica doesn't get two triggers." Aichi thought quietly as he waited for Angelica to do her Twin drive check.

"Twin drive check." Angelica declared confidently as she showed Aichi the top two cards of her deck. The first card Angelica revealed was a Cyber Tiger and the second card was Witch of Big Pots, Laurier.

"I give all effects to Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica." Angelica reported as she placed both cards into her hand before healing another point of damage. Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica's attack went through Flame of Victory and landed a direct hit on Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred."

"Damage trigger check." Aichi declared calmly as he showed Angelica the two cards he drew from his deck.

"No trigger." Aichi reported disappointedly as he placed the two cards into his damage zone. That made six cards in his damage zone which signaled to him that he lost. Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred and his allies were enveloped in a bright blue light before disappearing leaving Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica and her allies alone in the valley.

**End of Battle (Winner: Angelica H. Thompson)**

* * *

**A/N: Here is the deck list for Angelica's Genesis deck. It is a variation of a Genesis Deck I actually use.  
**

**Grade 0**

**Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari (Starting Vanguard)  
**

**x4 Lemon Witch, Limonccino (Critical)**

**x4 Cyber Tiger (Critical)**

**x4 Battle Maiden, Kukurihime (Critical)**

**x4 Witch of Big Pots, Laurier**

**Grade 1**

**x2 Ordain Owl**

**x3 Witch of Apples, Cider**

**x3 Witch of Oranges, Valencia**

**x2 Witch of Cats, Cumin**

**x2 Goddess of Self-Sacrifice, Kushinada**

**x2 Goddess of the Shield, Aegis**

**Grade 2**

**x3 Witch of Grapes, Grappa**

**x4 Witch of Owls, Paprika**

**x4 Witch of Trees, Jupiter**

**Grade 3**

**x4 Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica**

**x4 Omniscience Regalia, Minerva**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Friends and Another Surprise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Cardfight Vanguard anime. I only own my original characters.**

**Note: By the way, the Prologue and Chapter 1 happens 1 day before the start of the Link Joker Arc.**

***Please Comment and Rate. All criticisms are accepted.***

* * *

"Looks like you win, Angelica." Aichi replied calmly before smiling at Angelica. Aichi had thoroughly enjoyed the Cardfight despite the fact that he lost to new Cardfighter.

"Thank you for allowing me to Cardfight you, Aichi. I had a lot of fun and I thoroughly enjoyed it." Angelica responded while bowing respectfully.

"No problem, Angelica. I was very glad to be your opponent for your very first Cardfight." Aichi replied with a smile. Akiza had snuck up on Angelica while she and Aichi were talking and glomped her.

"That Cardfight was awesome, Angelica! Your Genesis deck was like….!" Akiza exclaimed excitedly which inadvertently caused her squeeze her friend tightly. Akiza's tight grip caused Angelica to be a bit uncomfortable.

"Akiza…. Can you let go of me...? You are squeezing the life out of me." Angelica uttered hesitantly which caused Akiza to realize that she was squeezing Angelica too tightly. Akiza then let go of Angelica before chuckling slightly while rubbing the back of her head. Akiza then apologized before wrapping her right arm around Angelica's shoulders.

"Welcome to the world of Vanguard, Angelica!" Akiza exclaimed excitedly as Angelica let out a big smile. Meanwhile, Shin and Angelica's father, were watching the three teens with a smile on their faces. Shin then patted Angelica's father on the shoulder. Angelica's father then walked up to her and smiled.

"That was a great Cardfight, Angelica. Now, I see that you have the potential to become one of the world's top Cardfighters." Angelica's father complemented which made her beam with happiness.

"Thanks, Dad." Angelica replied happily as she hugged her father for the third time. Her father then received a phone call on his cellphone which he answered. Angelica watched as her father turned serious which worried her somewhat.

"What's wrong, Dad." Angelica asked worriedly. Her father then put his cellphone away before smiling while patting Angelica on the head.

"It's nothing, Angelica. One of my friends has just invited me to visit him. We haven't seen each other in a long while so I plan on visiting him." Angelica's father answered reassuringly. Angelica took her father's word for it despite her doubts.

"I see, Dad. You should go and meet with your friend since you two have a lot of catching up to do. I want to stay here for a little while longer so I can Cardfight some more people." Angelica suggested while smiling happily.

"You can stay here as long as you want, Angelica. I probably won't make it back home until evening." Her father replied calmly while smiling slightly. He then kissed Angelica on her forehead before waving goodbye to Angelica before walking out of Card Capital. Angelica and Akiza were both ecstatic to play Vanguard with each other so Akiza challenged Angelica to a Cardfight. Angelica managed to win that Cardfight easily as well as the next one Akiza challenged her too. Akiza started to pout after her second defeat. Angelica saw this so she walked up and hugged her in sisterly fashion which cheered Akiza up somewhat. A few minutes later, two Hitsue High School students and three Hitsue Middle School student entered Card Capital.

"Hello, Onii-san!" the middle school student with black spiked hair said enthusiastically as he walked up to Aichi. The middle school student then asked if Aichi's sister, Emi had arrived at Card Capital yet. Aichi let out as sigh as he explained that Emi wasn't here yet since she had something to do and that she might be at Card Capital sometime later on. The look of disappointment appeared on his face which caused Aichi to reassure him with a smile. The young boy soon regained his enthusiasm. Angelica and Akiza just stood there watching quietly until they attracted the attention of one of the Hitsue High School students.

"My…My... What do we have here?" the blonde haired Hitsue High School Student asked jokingly as he waved in a friendly manner to both girls. Akiza glared at the high school student since she didn't like his choice of words. Angelica couldn't help but smile at him since she knew that he was trying to be friendly. Aichi saw this and smiled slightly before clearing his throat.

"Hey, Kamui. Hey, Miwa. Hey, Morikawa. I would like to introduce you to my friends, Angelica and Akiza." Aichi spoke calmly as he introduced Kamui and Miwa to Angelica and Akiza. Kamui was enthusiastic as always to meet more of Aichi's friends while Miwa started joking around with the two girls. The other Hitsue High School walked up to the group to see what all the commotion was all about. He was trying to be cool until his jaw dropped as soon as he laid eyes on Angelica. Miwa noticed that Morikawa wasn't boasting like he normally was so he walked up next to him and started waving his left forearm up and down in front of his face to see if he could get a response. Miwa received no response from Morikawa. It was as if he was in a trance or something.

"Hey, Morikawa. Are you there...? Hello. Hello." Miwa asked jokingly as he continued doing that for the next couple minutes. Kamui and Aichi chuckled nervously as they watched Miwa attempted to snap Morikawa out of his trance. Akiza was busy poking fun at Angelica.

"Looks like you have smitten another poor male high school student with your beauty, Angelica." Akiza commented jokingly as she tapped Angelica's upper arm with her elbow. Angelica responded by laughing it off. It was a running gag between the two of them that Angelica could smitten any male she comes by with just her beauty.

"I can't really help it if teenage boys get smitten by my looks." Angelica answered jokingly as Miwa finally managed to successfully snap Morikawa out of his trance. Morikawa then chuckled embarrassedly before apologizing to Angelica. He then explained that he never met such a beautiful girl before.

"There is no need to apologize, I get that a lot from teenaged males." Angelica replied cheerfully as she shook Morikawa's, Miwa's, and Kamui's hands. With introductions aside, Aichi then went on to explain that Angelica and Akiza had just started playing Vanguard. Kamui and Miwa were very enthusiastic to hear that their new friends were also Cardfighters. Morikawa, on the other hand, began to boast confidently about how he taught Aichi how to play Vanguard and that Aichi was his number one pupil. Aichi and Kamui sweatdropped as they heard Morikawa boasting. Misaki just shook her head as she watched from behind the counter. Miwa didn't say anything but he was seriously trying to keep himself from laughing. Akiza just looked at Morikawa in a confused fashion. Angelica just smiled at Morikawa before she took out her deck and started shuffling it.

"Well, Morikawa-kun. Would you mind showing me how skilled you are?" Angelica inquired respectfully as she bowed. Morikawa chuckled a little before he took out his own deck.

"Sure. I don't mind showing my skills off to a new Cardfighter." Morikawa answered confidently as he laid his deck out on one of the Cardfight table that was near the counter.

"Hey, Onii-san. How skilled is Angelica in Vanguard?" Kamui asked curiously as he and Aichi stood on left side of the Cardfight table which was further from the counter while Miwa and Akiza both leaned against the counter.

"Angelica is highly skilled despite being a new Cardfighter. She is a very quick learner. She already learned how to use her deck effectively despite just receiving it an hour ago. I think she has the potential of becoming one of the world's top Cardfighters." Aichi explained while smiling. Kamui now really wanted to see how skill Angelica was. Aichi had just finished explaining just in time as Angelica and Morikawa prepared to flip their starting Vanguards.

"Stand up, my Vanguard!" Morikawa and Angelica exclaimed as they flip their respective starting Vanguard.

"Lizard Runner, Undeux **(POW: 6000)**!" exclaimed Morikawa.

"Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari **(POW: 5000)**!" exclaimed Angelica.

"Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari. I have never heard of or seen that card before. What clan does she belong to, Onii-san?" Kamui asked curiously as he watched the beginning of the Cardfight.

"She is part of the Genesis clan. She is a Forerunner and she allows Angelica to soul charge 1 card every time she boosts a Grade 3 Genesis Vanguard." Aichi explained as Kamui nodded his head in acknowledgment. Morikawa suggested that Angelica go first since she was a new Cardfighter but Angelica declined so Morikawa went first. He was confident that he would beat Angelica very easily.

"Looks like I win, Morikawa-kun." said Angelica disappointingly after defeating Morikawa. It had taken her barely 5 minutes or so to inflict 6 points of damage onto Morikawa's Vanguard. Angelica's Vanguard didn't take any damage at all. Morikawa demanded a rematch so Angelica humored him. Morikawa went on to lose the next ten Cardfights against Angelica. Morikawa finally conceded defeat and slumped onto a chair with a kind of sad look on his face.

"Hey, Morikawa. Don't be so down. Your skills aren't really that bad. You just need to change your deck a little and you be back in the winner's circle." Miwa commented jokingly as he rested his hand on Morikawa's shoulder. Morikawa soon regained his pride sometime later before standing up and declaring he will beat Angelica sooner or later loudly. Aichi and Kamui chuckled nervously while Angelica and Akiza looked at each other not sure how to respond.

"Shut up, Morikawa!" Misaki yelled loudly from behind the counter. She had been reading a book and Morikawa's loud voice was starting to distract her from her reading. Morikawa apologized quickly before lowering the tone of his voice. Angelica took a quick look at her wristwatch and found out that it was 6 PM. She should be heading home now so she could make dinner for herself.

"Akiza, I plan on going home soon. How about you?" Angelica inquired curiously as she packed up her deck and placed it into her messenger bag.

"I plan to stay here a little while longer, Angelica. I want to improve my Liberator deck some more. I'll see you tomorrow then." Akiza replied cheerfully as Angelica waved goodbye to everyone and walked out of Card Capital.

"I should be heading home, too. I have dinner in an hour or so. I'll see you guys tomorrow then." Aichi said as he packed up his deck as well.

"Goodbye, Onii-san!" Kamui replied rather excitedly while Miwa and Morikawa waved goodbye. Aichi then waved goodbye to everybody before walking out of Card Capital a few minutes later.

**Outside the Thompson Residence**

**6:30 PM**

"Goodbye, Aichi! I'll see you when school officially starts tomorrow!" Angelica called out as she waved goodbye to Aichi. Aichi had caught up to Angelica and decided to accompany her on her way home since they were neighbors. Aichi responded by waving goodbye before walking to his home next door. Angelica walked up to the front door and found a small package waiting for her at the foot of the door.

"I wonder who this package is for." Angelica wondered as she picked up the package. Angelica took out her house keys and was about to unlock the door when the door opened revealing a beautiful woman with dark green hair who was wearing a white doctor's coat and pants. Angelica's jaw dropped when she realized that the person who opened the door was her mother.

"That package is for you, sweetie." Angelica's mother answered with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Angelica and hugged her. Angelica was overjoyed to see her mother again since she hadn't seen her for six years due to her job as a traveling doctor for Doctors Without Borders. Angelica then wrapped her arms around her mother and rest her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I have cooked dinner for you, sweetie. You should go get washed up while I set the table." Angelica's mother suggested as she let go of her daughter and walked into the house with Angelica following behind her. Angelica hung her messenger bag on one of the chairs in the dining room and placed the package underneath the chair. She then quickly went upstairs to her room and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of blue basketball shorts before heading to restroom and taking a quick shower. By the time she went finished showering and walked downstairs, her mother had a traditional Japanese dinner set on the table. Angelica and her mother sat down on either side of the dinner table.

"Itadakimasu." Angelica and her mother uttered quietly as they picked up their bowls of rice and their pair of chopsticks. Angelica and her mother ate quietly for about an hour before they set down their chopsticks on their empty bowls of rice. Angelica thanked her mother for cooking her dinner as she began washing the dishes.

"How have you been, Mom?" Angelica asked curiously as she placed the last dish into the dish rack so it could dry.

"I have been doing fine, sweetie. I was deployed to Africa in order to deal with an unexpected epidemic and we managed to find a cure for it so I am very happy." Angelica's mother explained calmly as she sipped on her cup of tea.

"But to be honest though, I am a little bit sad that I couldn't be there to see my little angel grow up to become a beautiful young lady." Angelica's mother added while looking down at her cup of tea. Angelica blushed slightly at her mother's comment before walking up behind her mother and hugging her tightly.

"That's okay, Mom. At least you are here now to spent time with me and Dad." Angelica replied cheerfully which made her mother smile. Angelica's mother enjoyed her daughter's embrace for about 15 minutes.

"By the way, Angelica. Don't forget about your birthday present." Angelica's mother reminded with a smile on her face as Angelica let go and went over to pick up the small box from underneath the chair she sat on earlier.

"I custom ordered some stuff that would be very helpful to you as a member of the Cardfighting community." Angelica's mother explained as Angelica opened up the package. Inside was a case the contained a pair of emerald green Cardfight Gloves as well as a small binder full of all the newest cards that were currently available for every clan.

"Thank you, Mom." Angelica replied gratefully as she beamed happily. Angelica's mother smiled as Angelica tried on the Cardfight Gloves and found out that they were very comfortable. Angelica then took off the Cardfight Gloves before scanning through the binder. Angelica's mother then took out her own deck box and placed it on the dinner table.

"No problem, sweetie." Angelica's mother replied with a smile on her face before she asked Angelica to Cardfight her so she could test her skills. Angelica gladly accepted her mother's request as she took out her deck from her deck box. Angelica then placed her starting Vanguard face down on top of the dinner table. Her mother did the same thing.

"Stand up, my Vanguard!" Angelica and her mother exclaimed as they flipped their starting Vanguard.

"Battle Sister, Éclair **(POW: 4000)**." Angelica's mother declared calmly.

"Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari **(POW: 5000)**." Angelica called out calmly.

After 15 minutes of intense Cardfighting, Angelica and her mother had 5 damage counters each and it was Angelica's turn. She currently had 5 cards in the hand and 7 cards in her soul. She currently had Regalia of Wisdom, Angelia in her Vanguard Circle and 2 Witch of Trees, Jupiter in her front row and an Ordain Owl and Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari in her back row.

"Mom currently has Battle Sister, Fromage and two Battle Sister, Souffles in her front row as well as a Battle Sister, Éclair and two Battle Sister, Lemonade in her back row. She also currently has two cards in her hand." Angelica thought quietly as she drew a card. It was Goddess Self-Sacrifice, Kushinada. Angelica then placed it into her hand.

"I call Ordain Owl to my open rear guard circle." Angelica declared calmly as she placed Ordain Owl in her rear right rear guard circle.

"Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica attacks Battle Sister, Fromage while being boosted by Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari." Angelica declared calmly as she rested both Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica and Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari.

"I guard with Battle Sister, Chocolat." Angelica's mother proclaimed as she discarded one Oracle Think Tank from her hand. Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica's attack failed to land a hit on Battle Sister, Fromage.

"Twin drive check." Angelica declared as she showed the top two cards from her deck. She pulled a Critical trigger and a Heal trigger.

"I give all effects to Witch of Trees, Jupiter." Angelica declared as she selected the Witch of Trees, Jupiter that was on the left hand side of her Vanguard. She then healed one damage counter.

"Witch of Trees, Jupiter attacks Battle Sister, Fromage while being boosted by Ordain Owl." Angelica proclaimed calmly as placed both cards to Rest.

"No guard." Angelica's mother replied calmly as a smiled appeared on her face. Witch of Tree, Jupiter's attack landed a direct hit on Battle Sister, Fromage.

"Damage trigger check." Angelica's mother declared and she showed the top two cards to Angelica before placing them into her damage zone. Both cards were Draw triggers.

"I am very impressed with your skills, Angelica. You already learned how to fully use your deck despite barely receiving earlier today." Angelica's mother commented which made Angelica smile slightly.

"Thank you, Mom." Angelica replied cheerfully as she started preparing for tomorrow which was her first day of high school. Her father came home at around 8:30 PM carrying a cake box. He was pleasantly surprised to see Angelica's mother home before him because he had expected that her flight would arrive sometime in the evening.

"Hello, Honey." Angelica's mother replied cheerfully as she got up and tried to hug Angelica's father but the cake box was getting in the way.

"Welcome back, Honey." Angelica's father said as he placed the cake box on the dining room table before wrapping his arm around Angelica's mother and bringing her close and kissing her.

"I should give Mom and Dad some space so they could have some lovey-dovey time." Angelica thought quietly as she walked up the stairs towards her bedroom.

**Angelica's Room**

**8:30 PM**

"I am very excited for tomorrow." Angelica thought happily as she took a look at her Miyaji Academy High School uniform. It consisted of a white long sleeved dress shirt, a black blazer which had red trim, and a black mini skirt. Angelica had already tried the uniform on already and she liked it very much. Afterwards, Angelica walked over to her desk and took a look at her deck which she placed next to her Cardfight Gloves.

"We make a very good team, Angelica-sama. I know that we could get very far together." Angelica thought quietly before placing her deck down on her desk. She then went to bed happy and content.

"Good night, Angelica-sama." Angelica thought quietly as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"Good night, my lady." Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica answered telepathically as she watched Angelica fall asleep from Planet Cray.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Angelica's First Day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Cardfight Vanguard anime. I only own my original character(s).**

**Note: The part where Angelica is talking to Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica happens mentally/telepathically**

**Note: Starting from this chapter on, I will include details from the anime into the narrative**

***Please comment and rate. All criticisms are accepted.**

* * *

**Planet Cray**

"_Huh… What am I doing on Planet Cray again?" Angelica thought quietly as she found herself on a grassy hill. Angelica remembered that she had just fallen asleep a while earlier in her room and now she found herself on Planet Cray for the second time that day. _

"_I must be having another vision again." Angelica thought quietly as she tried to remember the other visions of Planet Cray she had earlier but she couldn't remember any of them except the one where she met her avatar. The sounds of fighting caught her attention._

"_I hear fighting in the distance." Angelica said quietly as she got crouched up to the crest of the grassy hill. When Angelica reached the crest of the hill, she found herself witness to a large scale battle. Angelica could make out the flag of United Sanctuary on one of the camps. Angelica had a hunch that one of the armies of United Sanctuary was fighting the opposing army. Angelica noticed that most of the United Sanctuary troops had gold and white armor._

"_They must be the Liberators." Angelica thought quietly as she remembered the fact that Aichi used Liberators. Angelica then took a look at the opposing army. Angelica could see the commander of the enemy forces. _

"_I got to say that the enemy commander is ugly." Angelica thought quietly as examined the enemy commander from her vantage point. The enemy commander was a bipedal mechanized dragon looking thing that had four arms as well as four wings which were of a light reddish and black color. Angelica noticed that the enemy commanders had black bands with red trim on various places. As soon as Angelica set her eyes on the bands, a surge of pain gripped her body._

"_Argh…! The pain is unbearable!" Angelica thought painfully as she her body convulsed slightly due to the pain. Angelica gritted her teeth as she fought the pain. Angelica barely managed to walk a couple of feet before her stamina gave out and she collapsed to the ground. _

"_Damn it. What is it about these rings that is causing me intense pain?" Angelica thought quietly as she managed to get on her knees. Angelica squinted her eyes due to the pain but she could make out a large emerald-green aura ball in front of her. The aura ball just floated there and stood still._

"_What, now...?" Angelica thought irritably as the aura ball shot forward towards her. Angelica was too exhausted from fighting the pain that was induced by her looking at the black rings. The aura ball went through her body which caused an emerald green aura to emanate from her body. Angelica felt another quick wave of intense pain shoot through her body which caused her to fall down again. Angelica was starting to lose consciousness due to the intense pain but she managed to catch a glimpse of an angel with blue wings who was wearing a medic outfit run up to her._

"_Hey. Are you alright?" the angel asked extremely worriedly as she turned Angelica face up and laid her on her lap._

"_I am…" Angelica muttered quietly before she lost consciousness. _

"_Hang in there! Ramiel, get me a stretcher! I got an injured person right here!" the angel ordered as she started checking Angelica's pulse. Another angel appeared carrying a stretcher and was surprised to see unarmed human female near a battlefield._

"_What is an unarmed human female doing here,_ _Zerachiel?!" the other angel asked loudly as the angel who found Angelica gently placed her on the stretcher._

"_There is no time to worry about that, now. We need to get this injured girl treated." Zerachiel replied authoritatively. Ramiel saw how useless it is to argue with her superior so she picked up the stretcher and started carrying it towards the mobile hospital that the angels had set up._

"_Hang in there. We will take good care of you." Zerachiel said quietly as she watch Ramiel take Angelica to the mobile hospital._

* * *

Angelica woke up with a start the very next morning sweating profusely as if she had just ran a marathon. She was breathing heavily while looking at her body to see if she had any injuries. Angelica let out a sigh of relief when she found out that she was uninjured. She was a bit unnerved by the fact her body was emanating an emerald green aura. It was the exact same colored aura as the aura ball that went through her body during her vision on Planet Cray.

"What happened to me during that vision?" Angelica asked herself quietly as she heard a knock on her door. It was her mother who was informing her than breakfast was ready and that she should come downstairs and eat.

"I'll be down in a few minutes, Mom." Angelica answered respectfully as she got up and took off her shirt which revealed her decently sized chest. She then quickly put on the white dress shirt before putting on the black mini skirt. She then put on a pair of black thigh highs onto her legs before finally putting on her blazer. After checking out how she looked in the uniform using the mirror which was mounted on her wall, Angelica then went up to her desk to pick up her deck. She was surprised to see a fancy hair accessory next to her deck. Next to it was a note from Angelica's avatar. Apparently, Angelica's avatar had spiritually appeared and left her a gift while she was sleeping.

"Thank you, Angelica-sama." Angelica said appreciatively as she picked up the hair accessory. It was a hairpin which had an emerald green colored flower in the center. There was a small strip of emerald colored fabric which was connected to the bottom of the flower. Three more emerald green colored flowers were attached to the fabric in such a way that it looked like a waterfall of flowers. Angelica then wore the hairpin on her left side of her hair.

"I am all set to go." Angelica thought as she smiled before leaving her room and heading downstairs to eat breakfast. Angelica's mother had made her favorite breakfast, Sweet Potato Pancake. Angelica happily sat down at the table and ate a small plate of three Sweet Potato Pancakes before grabbing her messenger bag. Angelica's mother then handed her a homemade bento box which Angelica happily accepted

"Have a nice first day of high school, sweetie." Angelica's mother called out in a sing-song voice as Angelica ran out the door.

**Outside the Miyaji Academy High School Building**

**7:30 AM**

"Hey, Aichi!" Angelica and Akiza called out simultaneously as they walked past the front gate of the Miyaji Academy High School. The blue haired teenager turned around and waved at both the girls.

"Hey, Angelica. Hey, Akiza." Aichi replied with a smile on his face as the two girls walked up to him. Angelica could her whispers of fellow male students commenting about her hanging around Aichi. Angelica, Aichi, and Akiza were busy talking about which classroom they were all going to be in. Angelica and Akiza were pleasantly surprised to find out that they would be classmates with Aichi. All three of the made it into their classroom just in the nick of time before the bell rang. Angelica sat down in a sit that was near the front of the room. Akiza sat behind Angelica while Aichi sat in the second to last row nearest the window. A couple of minutes later, the teacher entered the room.

The teacher then went up to the table that was in front of the blackboard. The teacher had black hair and was wearing a light greyish suit as well as a set of black framed glasses. The teacher then instructed the class to sit down before he started lecturing. The teacher started out with a lecture on economics, in particularly, Globalization. He then explained the general idea of Globalization.

"In other words, what happens in various locations around the world is no longer just confined to those areas, but is becoming connected on a global scale. This is what we call the Age of Globalization." the teacher explained while walking around his desk.

"In this Age of Globalization, what used to be common knowledge no longer applies." the teacher continued.

"This teacher's lecture is starting to bore me. I have already learned about Globalization in extreme detail last year." Angelica thought quietly as her mind turned to the vision she had last night.

"Angelica-sama." Angelica called out telepathically as she keep her eyes on the teacher so that she would look like she was listening to the teacher.

"What is it, my lady?" Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica answered telepathically as she appeared in front of Angelica mentally.

"Angelica-sama. I don't want be mean but could you just call me by my nickname, Angie. I feel a bit uncomfortable when you address me that way. I feel that since we are partners that we should talk to each other without all the formality. I promise from now on that I'll will call you by your first name." Angelica requested telepathically as she waited for her avatar's response.

"I understand your reasons, Angie. I would be glad to have you call me by my first name, Angie." Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica replied after smiling slightly at Angelica mentally. Angelica could tell that Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica didn't really like being formal either.

"Are you alright, Angie?" Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica asked mentally with a worried tone when she noticed that Angelica was staying quiet.

"To be honest, Angelica. I been having these extremely vivid dreams about Planet Cray for a while now. I don't remember most of them but recently they been gotten extremely vivid to the point that I actually physically experience things inside my dreams." Angelica explained hesitantly to her avatar. Angelica then went into complete detail about the dream she had last night. Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica listened carefully to Angelica's explanation of her problem. Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica could tell that the dreams that Angelica were having weren't any ordinary dreams.

"Angie, the dreams that you are describing aren't ordinary dreams. They are actually visions of the future of Planet Cray. Angie, you have the same abilities over prophecy as members of Genesis." Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica explained telepathically as she rested her hand on her shoulder in a caring manner. Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica could sense the raising emotions within Angelica.

"I see." Angelica answered quietly as tears start rolling down her face. Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica saw this and she wrapped her arms caringly around Angelica. Angelica finally let herself go and she started crying in her avatar's arms.

"I am so scared! These visions scares me so much because it makes me feel all alone and I feel that no one is there to help me! Why am I the only one to have this ability?!" Angelica exclaimed in a distressed tone as her avatar ran her hand through her hair.

"Don't be scared, Angie. I am here to help you no matter what." Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica replied in a very soothing voice as Angelica kept crying in her avatar's arms for 15 minutes.

"Angie, please listen to me. Your ability to see the future of Planet Cray isn't a curse. Think of it as a gift that you should cherish." Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica explained calmly as Angelica finally wiped away her tears with the back of her right arm.

"Thank you for cheering me up." Angelica answered gratefully as she gave her avatar a hug.

"Your welcome, Angie. It really saddens me inside when I see you not happy. I really like it when you smile, Angie. It always brightens up my day." Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica explained while smiling at Angelica.

"I hear Akiza calling for me. I have to go now. I talk to you another time." Angelica explained to Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica as she terminated the telepathic link.

"Hey, Angelica. Class is over for the day and I been wanting to ask you if you wanted to go to Card Capital after class but you were somewhere else. Akiza exclaimed irritably as Angelica looked at her apologetically.

"I am sorry, Akiza. I was lost in thought about something." Angelica replied apologetically as she bowed respectfully.

"I forgive you, Angelica. Now, let's go to Card Capital! Aichi has been waiting outside the classroom door for you!" Akiza exclaimed loudly as she grabbed Angelica by the arm and dragged her out of her seat towards the door. Angelica quickly apologized to Aichi before all three set off towards Card Capital. A red headed student saw Aichi walk by with the two girls from the entrance of the building. He recognized Aichi and remembered how he was in class. He then suddenly decided to tail Aichi and the two girls to wherever they were heading to. Angelica, Aichi, and Akiza didn't know that they were being followed.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting Kai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Cardfight Vanguard Anime/Manga. I only own my original character(s)**

***Please comment and rate. All criticisms are expected.***

* * *

"Hey, Akiza. How is your Liberator deck coming along?" Angelica asked curiously as she, Akiza, and Aichi turned the corner onto the block where Card Capital was.

"Well, Misaki helped me change my deck after you and Aichi left. My Liberator deck now revolves around Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore." Akiza answered with a smile on her face.

"Akiza's deck is going to take advantage of the Superior Calling ability that Liberators have." Angelica thought quietly as she smiled at her red haired friend.

"I can't wait to Cardfight against your deck, Akiza." Angelica replied at she, Akiza, and Aichi entered Card Capital. It was extremely packed as usual. Misaki and the Manager, Shin was working the counters. They both waved at Akiza, Angelica, and Aichi as they walked by the counter. Angelica caught a quick glimpse of a young man with brown hair. He was leaning against the wall near the front door of Card Capital. He has a very serious look on his face yet he was looking at Akiza and Angelica with interest.

"Hey, Aichi. Do you know the young man near the front door?" Angelica asked curiously as she motioned towards the young man in question with her left hand.

"Oh. His name is Kai Toshiki and he is a friend of mine and a fellow Cardfighter. He is a very quiet person though." Aichi explained calmly as Kai stayed where he is.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." Angelica replied as she waved to Kai. Kai just looked away without saying anything. Akiza glared at Kai for being, in her eyes, a jerk to Angelica. Akiza was planning to walk up to him and give him a piece of his mind.

"Hey. Calm down now, Akiza. Misaki will kick you out of the store if you raise a big ruckus." Angelica explained calmly as she restrained Akiza.

"I apologize about that, Aichi. She does that from time to time." Angelica explained in an apologetic tone as Aichi chuckled. He then walked over to the back part of the store where three younger aged boys were talking. Angelica and Akiza then walked over to one of the Cardfight tables. They had already taken out their decks and were about to enter a Cardfight. Both girl were very surprised to see Kai walk up to them with his deck in his hands. Kai then looked at Angelica after he stopped next to the Cardfight table where Akiza and Angelica was at.

"You must be Angelica. I heard about your win against Aichi yesterday. You must be really skilled to have won against Aichi despite it being your first Cardfight. I want to test your skills with a Cardfight." Kai declared calmly as he walked over to another Cardfight table.

"I accept your request for a Cardfight." Angelica answered calmly as she picked up her deck and walked over to the Cardfight table Kai was standing at. Kai and Angelica shuffled their decks before placing down their starting Vanguard face down. Akiza was watching the two of them from where she stood.

"Stand up, my Vanguard!" both Cardfighters declared as they flipped their starting Vanguards.

"Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon **(POW: 5000)**!" Kai exclaimed.

"Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari **(POW: 5000)**!" Angelica exclaimed.

**Cardfight Begins**

Angelica and Kai found themselves spiritually teleported to a mountain lake on Planet Cray. The area was serene. The two Cardfighters could hear the sound of birds chirping and the sound of a nearby waterfall. The water reflected the moonlight so that it gave a romantic feel to the area. Kai took control of a small red bi-pedal dragon with gold wings. It was wearing a gold chest plate and was armed with a small dagger. Angelica took control of her Battle Maiden which was armed with a katana.

"You should go first, Kai." Angelica suggested respectfully as she waited for Kai to make his move. Kai didn't say anything as he started his turn. Angelica could tell just by Kai's body language that Kai was dead serious about Cardfighting and that he was extremely skilled at it as well.

"I might not be able to win this Cardfight but I am going to try my best and show Kai the power that Genesis possesses." Angelica thought quietly as Kai drew a card from his deck.

"I ride Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen **(POW: 6000)**!" Kai declared as he placed the card into his Vanguard Circle. Kai's Strike Dagger Dragon moved to the rear guard circle behind the Vanguard. A crimson red dragon clad in silver appeared in front of Strike Dagger Dragon. It was armed with twin swords which had an orange edge. Kai then called two Eradicator, Demolition Dragons to the rear guard circles on both sides of his Strike Dagger Dragon.

"End Turn." Kai declared calmly as he waited for Angelica to make her move. Angelica drew a card from her deck. It was a Witch of Orange, Valencia. Angelica then added it to her hand. Angelica currently had Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica, Regalia of Omniscience, Minerva, a Goddess of Self Sacrifice, Kushinada, and two Witch of Grapes, Grappa.

"I ride… Witch of Orange, Valencia **(POW: 7000)**!" Angelica declared calmly as she placed the card into her Vanguard Circle. A human female with green eyes who was wearing a white and pink outfit appeared with an orange in her hand. Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari reappeared behind Witch of Orange, Valencia.

"I attack Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen with Witch of Orange, Valencia boosted by Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari **(POW: 7000+5000=12000)**!" Angelica declared as she put Witch of Orange, Valencia and Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari to Rest. Witch of Orange, Valencia smiled slightly before throwing an orange at Kai's Vanguard.

"No guard." Kai replied calmly. The orange that Witch of Orange, Valencia threw made direct contact with Kai's Vanguard and exploded.

"Drive Trigger Check." Angelica declared calmly as she drew a card from the top of her deck before showing it to Kai. It was a Witch of Trees, Paprika. Angelica then placed the card into her hand. Kai calmly drew the top card from the top of his deck before placing it into his damage zone. It was Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld.

"Okay, that takes care of one of his Perfect Guards but now I need to worry about him bringing out Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant." Angelica thought quietly as she looked at Kai's field. He just needed Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan on his Vanguard Circle and another Hisen on any of his rear guard circle and he was set to Superior Ride Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant.

"I draw." Kai informed calmly as he drew a card from the top of his deck. He then added it to his hand. Kai then looked at his hand with a confident air about him.

"I ride Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan **(POW: 9000)**!" Kai declared calmly as he placed the card into his Vanguard Circle. Kai's current Vanguard was replaced by a human who was wearing red armor. He was riding on a red dragon whose color matches the rider's armor. Kai then called another Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen to his rear guar circle next to his Vanguard.

"I attack your Witch of Orange, Valencia with Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan boosted by Strike Dagger Dragon **(POW: 9000+5000=14000)**." Kai declared calmly as he rested both Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan and Eradicator, Strike Dagger Dragon. Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan accelerated towards Witch of Orange, Valencia on his dragon with his sword raised over his head.

"No guard." Angelica replied calmly. Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan swung downward with his sword which slashed Witch of Orange, Valencia in the upper body. She let out a shriek before dropping the orange she had in her hand.

"Check the Drive Trigger." Kai replied calmly as he drew the top card of his deck before showing it to Angelica. It was an Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle. Kai smiled slightly.

"Critical Trigger. I give all effects to Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan **(Critical: 1+1=2)**." Kai explained calmly as Angelica placed two cards from her deck into her Damage Zone. Kai then placed the card into his hand.

"End Turn." Kai replied calmly as he watched Angelica carefully. Kai noticed that Angelica was very relaxed despite the fact that she was Cardfighting against him. Kai noted that most rookies would have been nervous if they were in her shoes.

"I stand and draw." Angelica declared calmly as drew a card from her deck. It was Witch of Trees, Jupiter. Angelica took a quick look at her hand before placing the card into her hand.

"I ride Witch of Trees, Jupiter." Angelica declared calmly as she placed the card into her Vanguard Circle. Angelica's previous Vanguard was replaced by a beautiful blonde haired young woman who was wearing a green dress and had a white bow in her hair. Angelica then called both of her Witch of Grapes, Grappa to both of the rear guard circles next to her Vanguard.

"I attack your Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan with Witch of Trees, Jupiter boosted by Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari **(POW: 9000+5000=14000)**!" Angelica declared calmly as rested both Witch of Trees, Jupiter and Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari. Witch of Trees, Jupiter fired a green magic beam from her staff at Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan.

"No guard." Kai replied calmly. Witch of Trees, Jupiter's magic beam hit Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan in the chest which nearly knocked him off his dragon.

"Drive Trigger Check." Angelica declared as she showed Kai the top card of her deck. It was a Cyber Tiger.

"Looks like I got a Critical Trigger. I give the Critical to my Witch of Trees, Jupiter **(Critical: 1+1=2) **and the power boost to Witch of Grapes, Grappa **(POW: 9000+5000=14000)**." Angelica informed calmly as Kai placed the top two cards of his deck into his Damage Zone. They were Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon and Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion. Angelica then attacked Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan with Witch of Grapes, Grappa.

"No guard." Kai replied calmly as he showed the top card of his deck to Angelica. It was Eradicator, Dragon Mage. Kai smiled slightly as he drew another card from the top of his deck. Kai then placed another card into his Damage Zone bringing him up to 4 damage.

"I end my turn." Angelica declared finally as she rested her Witch of Grapes, Grappa. Kai drew a card from his deck and placed it into his hand. Kai closed his eyes for a quick second before smiling slightly.

"Ride the Vanguard! Hot-blooded, scarlet dragon... Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon **(POW: 11000)**!" Kai chanted calmly as he placed Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon into his Vanguard Circle. Kai previous Vanguard was replaced by a crimson red and gold dragon who was armed with a gold sword.

"Hmm… He is going for the Break Ride effect so he could take out one of my intercepts before going to finish me off with two attacks." Angelica thought quietly as she waited for Kai to make his move.

"I attack your Witch of Trees, Jupiter with Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon boosted by Eradicator, Strike Dagger Dragon **(POW: 11000+5000=16000)**." Kai declared calmly as he rested both Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon and Eradicator, Strike Dagger Dragon. Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon charged at Witch of Trees, Jupiter and was about to slash downwards.

"I intercept with both my Witch of Grapes, Grappa **(SLD: 5000x2=10000)**." Angelica responded as she moved both of her Witch of Grapes, Grappa into her Guardian Circle bringing her Witch of Trees, Jupiter to 19000.

"Check the Drive Trigger." Kai replied calmly as he showed Angelica the top two cards of his deck. The first card was Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant and the other card was a Sacred Spear Eradicator, Pollux.

"I give all effects to Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon **(POW: 16000+5000=21000, Critical: 1+1=2)**. Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon slash cut through Angelica's Guardians and scored a direct on her Vanguard. Kai the placed both cards into his hand.

"Damage Trigger Check." Angelica replied calmly as she showed Kai the top two cards of her deck to Kai. One of them was a Witch of Apples, Cider and the other was a Goddess of the Shield, Aegis. She then placed both cards into her Damage Zone. She was tied with Kai at 4 damage each.

"End Turn." Kai reported calmly after he finished his attack. Kai thought quietly for a moment about the Cardfight. Kai has to admit that Angelica is very skilled for a rookie and he had to commend her for going toe to toe with him.

"I stand and draw." Angelica declared calmly as she drew a card. It was an Ordain Owl. Angelica placed the card into her hand before looking at her hand. Angelica was planning to execute the Minerva Break Ride combo but she needed to hold out for another turn. Angelica took a deep breath before making her move.

"I ride… Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica** (POW: 11000)**!" Angelica declared calmly as she placed her ace card into her Vanguard Circle. Angelica's ace card appeared on the battlefield in place of her previous Vanguard. Angelica then called Ordain Owl to the left of Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari.

"I attack your Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon with Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica boosted by Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari **(POW: 11000+5000)**. I soul-charge one card so Angelica gets an extra 1000 power **(POW: 16000+1000=17000)**. I also soul charge another card due to Amenohoakari's effect." Angelica explained calmly as she placed two cards from her deck into her soul. Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica attacked Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon.

"I guard with Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon **(SLD:** **5000)** and Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon **(POW: 5000)**." Kai replied calmly as he placed both cards into his Guardian Circle.

"Twin Drive Check." Angelica declared calmly as she showed Kai the top two cards of her deck. The first card was Witch of Cats, Cumin and the other card was a Witch of Big Pots, Laurier. Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica's didn't hit Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon.

"I got a Heal Trigger." Angelica reported as she placed the card into her hand and took one card from her damage zone and placed it into her Drop Zone. She then placed both cards into her hand.

"I end my turn." Angelica declared finally as Kai smiled calmly.

"Final Turn. I stand and draw." Kai declared calmly as he placed the card the card he threw into his hand.

"Kai is going to try to end this Cardfight this turn. I hope that I could hold out for one more turn." Angelica thought quietly as she waited for Kai to make his move.

"Powerful, ancient dragon, trace the ancestry of your form and strength and swoop down the Earth again! Break Ride! Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant **(POW: 11000)**!" Kai recited calmly as he placed Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant over his Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon.

"Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant gains 10k power due to Vowing Sword Dragon's Break Ride ability **(POW: 11000+10000=21000)**. I attack your Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica with Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant boosted by Eradicator Strike Dagger Dragon **(POW: 21000+5000=26000)**." Kai declared calmly as he rested Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant and Eradicator, Strike Dagger Dragon. Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant charged forward and tried to slash Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica.

"I guard with Goddess of Self Sacrifice, Kushinada!" Angelica declared as she discarded a Genesis card from her hand. Goddess of Self Sacrifice, Kushinada appeared in front of Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica and blocked the blow. Kai smiled calmly as Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant returned to his position.

"It's time to show you the true power of Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant! Limit Break." Kai declared calmly as he flipped one card in his damage zone face down and discarded three Eradicators from his hand. Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant stood one more time, this time with one critical **(Critical: 1+1=2)**. Kai then flipped two more Eradicators in his damage zone face down in order to give him a 5k power boost **(POW: 11000+5000=16000)**. He then attack Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica again.

"I guard with Cyber Tiger **(SLD: 10000)** and Witch of Cats, Cumin **(SLD: 5000)**."Angelica declared calmly as she placed both cards into her Guardian Circle. That raised Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica power to 26000. Angelica could only hope that Kai doesn't get two triggers.

"Check the Drive Trigger." Kai declared calmly as he showed Angelica the top two cards of his deck. The first card was Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle and the second card was Eradicator, Blue Gem Carbuncle.

"I give all effects to Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant." Kai declared as Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant's attack went up to 26000. Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant's attack scored a direct hit on Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica.

"Damage Trigger Check." Angelica declared calmly as she showed Kai the top three cards of her deck. The first card was a Goddess of Self Sacrifice, Kushinada and the other two were Battle Maiden, Kukurihime. Angelica then placed all three cards into her Damage Zone. This bought Angelica to 6 damage meaning that she lost. Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica and her allies disappeared leaving Kai and his forces still on the battlefield.

**End of Battle (Winner: Kai Toshiki)**

"Looks like you win, Kai." Angelica replied calmly as Kai calmly cracked a smile which was slightly bigger than the smile Angelica saw earlier.

"Thank you for the opportunity to Cardfight you Kai. I had really enjoyed and now I know I need to improve a lot more to be equal to you." Angelica said respectfully while bowing.

"Angelica, you are very skilled for new Cardfighter. You are one of the few people who could go toe to toe to me and I commend you on that. Maybe one of these days, we could Cardfight each other again." Kai commented calmly while smiling slightly.

"I'll be prepared for the next time we Cardfight. I promise you that I won't lose next time." Angelica promised determinedly as Kai responded by saying that he will be waiting for that day. Angelica started stretching out her muscles. While, she was doing that, Angelica caught a glimpse of a red haired student walking up to the counter and buying a trial deck before leaving the store in a hurry.

"Who is that student and why was he leaving here is such a hurry?" Angelica thought quietly as she placed her deck back into her deck box.


End file.
